Your Song
by draco bang me
Summary: I decided to do a few drabbles based on songs, they are very short also.If I get good reviews maybe I will continue, but if not, those of you who do read it, I hope you enjoy! Dramione, Post Hogwarts and Hogwarts. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Vienna

**Vienna - Billy Joel**

_**slow down you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile. **_

"Vienna! Vienna, slow down!" Draco exclaimed, exasperated. "You'll get there soon enough darling, no need to run!"

September 1st. Vienna Malfoy's first day at Hogwarts. The 11 year old girl ran towards the brick wall that would soon connect her to the Wizarding World at Kings Cross. Her shiny curls bounced, as she ran faster, and disappeared into the red bricks. Draco winced, and quickly looked around to see if any muggles had noticed. "Oh Draco would you calm down she is smart enough to go to Canada on her own, she doesn't need your help" Hermione said with a small laugh. The laugh that still made Draco's heart melt. They made their way to the red train they had once rode every September 1st. Hermione strted to search for a black head of hair, and Draco a curly set of blond locks.

"Dad, I was wondering, I mean.. do you think.. that I might.. get into Hufflepuff?" Vienna said looking up with wide eyes to her father.

"Vienna, Hufflepuff is not the house for you, I can assure you of that." Draco said, shaking his head and laughing. "You're a crazy child, you know that Vienna? And you're quite lucky that your mother _and _me were smartest in our year. You'll be the smartest one there, probably end up in Ravenclaw." He explained, while getting her owl to be quiet. "I want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin!" she said, her temper becoming very apparent. "You're very ambitious Vienna, the sorting hat will see it, you'll get into the house that truly suits you, and you'll be proud, don't worry".

At that moment the train made a signal, saying it was time to board the train, and Hermione appeared at Draco and Vienna's side. "Goodbye my love, make sure you write often!" Hermione said, placing a kiss on her head, a tear escaping her eye. "Bye mum, I'll make sure I write everyday. I love you too" Draco stepped forward and took Vienna by the shoulders. "I want you to focus on your studies and absolutely _no boys" _Draco said, making a stern face "I love you, you'll do great" With that Vienna boarded the train and waved goodbybe from her window and the Hogwarts Express was off.

Draco and Hermione made their way back to their London flat, driving in silence.

"I miss her already" Hermione said, playing with the hem of her shirt "our little girl is already growing up and going to Hogwarts" she said with a sigh.  
"It'll be okay love, we do still have 2 other kids at home, if you had forgetten" he said, looking at her and winking. She let out a laugh and wiped away her tears. "I guess you're right. But I think I want another.." she quickly said, looking out the window longingly. Draco laughed, nodding in agreement silently. He too wanted another child.. it would be 4 after the next. And he couldn't be more happy at that fact.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Yesterday was my first day at Hogwarts, I'm laying in bed right now writing this, I've already finished my home work so don't worry. _

_We got to school yesterday and had to ride the boats across the lake. I love Hagrid, and he recognized me instantly and he said "Child, you have the hair of a Granger and the eyes of a Malfoy" I think his dialect has improved since you both went here, he doesn't sound a lot like how dad had explained. Anyways, I rode on the boats with Albus, because he was the only person I knew, and he was quite scared.. James has been scaring him too much. So we rode the boats and finally arrived at the school. It is very beautiful. And as we went into the Great Hall I noticed the ceiling right away. It's amazing! I could have stared at it all day if we didn't have to been sorted straight away. Well I was very nervoud at this point, let me tell you. I finally got called (Albus is in Gryffindor by the way!) and I went up there and sat on that stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head, and I got really nervous then.. he started speaking such gibberish and all of a sudden yelled ... SLYTHERIN! _

_I'm very happy you know. Anyways I'm very tired! Goodnight Mum and Dad, I'll write soon!_

_Love, _

_Vienna Malfoy. _

"I told you she'd be a Slytherin" Draco said laughing.


	2. It Ends Tonight

**It Ends Tonight - The All American Rejects**

**your subtleties, they strangle me, I can't explain myself at all, and all the wants, and all the needs, oh I don't want to need at all. The walls start breathin my minds un-weaving, maybe it's best you leave me alone, a weight is lifted, on this evenin'. **

Draco darted towards the Astronomy tower, fighting back his tears.

When he finally made it there, he saw Hermione. Of course she would beat him here. She looked up and saw his facial expression and swiftly walked towards him and looked at him with wide eyes and confusion on her face. "What is it Draco?" she asked innocently. He walked past her and looked out unto the night. He stared at the big bright moon and sighed. "This is where it ends Hermione" he was trying, _so hard, _not to cry. "Tonight, us, we, it, ends tonight." he could feel her eyes burning into him, and he could hardly breath. He knew how much he meant to her, how much she cared about him.

But he couldn't handle it anymore. Constantly hiding his feelings from the world. Not knowing if her insults were just a facade, or she really felt that way. His walls were broken by her, he opened him self up to her, but they couldn't have normal relationship of course. The stares would be strenious and annoying. People they both cared about would be hurt. No one would understand. "It's best if you just leave me alone, Hermi-Granger" He said, turning around and looking into her whiskey colored eyes, full with tears and sadness. "I can't explain myself at all.. I just.. everytime were together in Potions or DADA and you and I go at it, and insult one another.. it strangles, me. It breaks my heart and I can't take it. I can't take the subtleties anymore. I want you so badly, just to be mine, but I wish I didn't need at all"

Hermione was softly sobbing but she broke through the tears "then it ends tonight" she said, and Draco knew exactly what she meant.

The next day she walked out of her Head Girl room and into the common room her and Draco shared. She saw him sitting on the couch, his arms propped up on his knees, hands clasped together, he looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm nervous" he stated. She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and out of the portrait hole.

They would walk into the Great Hall, holding hands.

Draco pulled open the heavy doors and gulped. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead before they entered. It didn't really make it any easier, as they were late and everyone was already seated, but they held one anothers hand tighter and walked in. Taking a few steps in, everyone turned to look at them, eyes wide. Hermione blushed fiercly and turned to Draco.

"I'll see you in potions" she said quietly. He nodded, and then leaned in to kiss her. She stood on her tip toes, like she always did when kissing him, and returned the gesture. "Bye, love"

There was a collective gasp throughout the Great Hall and Draco smirked "A weight is _definitly _lifted"


	3. Marry You

**Marry You - Bruno Mars **

_**It's a beautiful night, we're lookin for something dumb to do, hey baby.. I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancin juice? Who cares baby.. I think I wanna marry you. **_

The first time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger had been the most confusing moment of his life, yet it was the least confusing too. He knew that he would be with her for the rest of his life. And thats exactly what he intended to do.

"Hermione, it really is a beautiful night, please come flying with me?" Draco said as he sat with Hermione on the couch in their brand new flat. "Oh Draco, you know I hate flying! Why don't we do something else? Want to have an adventure?" She said with a sly look on her face as she put down her book and waited for his response. He pretended to be weighing his options very thoughtfully, and then burst out laughing "Okay Granger, what do you suggest we do" he called to her as she was in the kitchen making a lot of noise. She came back with firewhiskey and shot glasses, holding them up and smiling. "I think we should drink!" she exclaimed. Draco laughed, knowing she didn't drink often and that the night would be interesting, to say the least. "Okay, love, lets drink"

After about an hour, they were both highly intoxicated and were walking down the streets of London. They went into a few shops that were open late for tourists and bought silly things, like boas and hats that read "I Heart London" and big glasses. As they were walking out onto the street they saw a man fall over, as it had been previously raining and the streets were still slick with water. Hermione burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Draco, feeling ad for the man scolded Hermione in a joking manner, but only made her crack up more. The man became angry and embarrassed, so Draco crashed his lips onto Hermiones to make her stop. Every kiss with her was like the first. Just as sweet and just as loving.

And thats when it popped into his head.

"Let's get married" Draco said, leaning his head against Hermiones and looking into her eyes. "A quick marriage at those muggle places. Like in Las Vegas" Hermiones eyes grew wide, and so did her smile "Okay! Yes!" Draco sighed in relief and kissed her once more, before they apparated to Sin City.

They laughed the whole way there, and kissed. They could not stop smiling. Draco knew that no matter what, he would never regret the day he married Hermione Granger.

Or the day he made his little girl, Vienna.


	4. My Man

**My Man - Lea Michele **

_**Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know, oh my life is such despair, but I don't care, when he takes me in his arms, the world is bright. **_

Draco would never understand how much Hermione loved him. When she smiled, she thought of him. When she laughed, she thought of Draco. Basically anything she did, she thought of Draco. And he would never know, you couldn't ever know. It would ruin her. And break her heart becasue she knew he wouldn't like her back.

Hermione would cry at night thinking of Draco. She would think about how much she loved him, and wanted him, but couldnt have him. And it would kill her inside. I was causing her so much despair she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. But the sad part was, she didn't even care. She didn't even _mind _that she couldn't have him.

Watching him from afar was all she needed.

Then it happened.

Professor McGonagall walked swiftly as Draco and Hermione trailed behind her, on their way towards their new dormritory they would be sharing for the rest of the year. Hermione took a sideways glance at Draco and saw that he was looking up at the hundreds of portraits that lined the walls. She giggled as he tripped on his own two feet, not paying attention to where he was walking. "How dare you laugh at me, _Mudblood_" she winced at his last word. No matter how many times he said it, she didn't know if she would ever get used to it. She turned towards him, tears in her eyes "You'd think a war that almost killed off the entire _school _would have made a difference on your beliefs and morals, but I guess not" she spat, a tear falling from her eye as she shook her head and looked away. Draco furrowed his brow and dropped his jaw, the words stinging. He hadn't meant to say that word.. and it had been such a reflex by then that he hadn't even _noticed _he said it.

"I'm sorry, Herm-Hermione" he said looking back towards the portraits that lined the walls.

They finally arrived at their new home for the year, said the password to the portrait, and stepped into the common room. It had two couches, a desk and a large bookshelf. It was dark wood with tan colored fabrics and deep reds and greens. There were two stair cases on each side of the common room, one with red carpet, and the other green. Each knowing what stairs they had to take.

"Well here we are, your password is "unity" and there shall be _no hanky panky_" Proffessor McGonagall said with a nod and a slight smile, knowing the two were on no terms for "hanky panky" and with that, she exited the room, leaving the two standing there awkwardly.

"I really am sorry Granger, I'm not like that anymore.. " Draco finally said after a few silent moments. "It's fine you stupid git" Hermione said with a smile. Draco looked at her, and melted. That smile did things to him. "I think we could be civil to one another, nice maybe" Draco said. Hoping for the best reply possible. "Truce?" Hermione said, opening her arms, and embracing him in a hug.

"Truce." he replied, gratefully. And then the world was bright, all right.


	5. The Only Exception

**The Only Exception - Hayley Williams**

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to re-assmbled it. And My mama swore she would never let herself forget. And that was the day I promised I would never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, you are the only exception. **_

Maybe somewhere I know deep in my heart that love never lasts.. Maybe I've always kept a comfortable distance from those who cared.. I was always content with loneliness.

My father, he- he had a _very _short temper. And one day, in second year, he went too far. He hit my mother. And that's when I knew love didn't exist. That's when I changed. I became more mean, more cold, less forgiving, and more emotionless. I never wanted to be like my father, but I became more and more like him everyday. I took out all my hatred for my father on people who wouldn't be my friend or people who made a fool out of me. Also known as, The Golden Trio.

"Potty why don't you just shut up or else I'll reunite you with mummy and daddy as soon as possible!" I shouted at "The Boy Who Lived" , trying to instill fear upon him, even though I knew he wasn't afraid of me. "Shove off Malfoy" he spat, pushing past me and catching up with Weaslebee and Granger. Hermione shot me a dissapproving scowl and turned around, walking away with her two bestfriends. I looked at my feet, knowing what I did was rude and disgusting. But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let myself feel anything for other people, I couldn't let people get to me like that. I would just end up hurting them. And I'd rather be lonely.

Hermione though, I would always have feelings for her. She was the only exception.


	6. We Are Young

**We Are Young - Fun.**

_**give me a second, I- I need to get my story straight, my friends are in the bathroom getting high than the Empire State**_

They were always fighting. Everyone saw it, heard it, knew about it. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy did _not _get along. Not at all. It was always Draco against Hermione, Gryffindor against Slytherin, Green vs. Red, The Slytherin Prince vs the The Gryffindor Princess. And now, it was even Head Girl vs Head Boy.. and it was not good.

"Malfoy you stupid prat! Give me that back!" Hermione screamed as she lunged at him for her book he ever so rudely took from her. Her Gryffindor lioness was kicking in as she prowled at him. "You slimy little snake!"

"Meo-ow Mudblood!" Draco laughed, raising the book higher in the air "You're such a stupid little Gryffindor know-it-all" he laughed even harder at this, infuriating Hermione further. Thats when she snapped, and punched him hard in the eye. Draco quickly dropped the book and cupped his eye. "Are you _fucking _kidding me Hermione!" Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he called her by her first name. "I can't believe you would get that mad over a _book!" _Hermione looked at the surprise on his face and started laughing uncontrollably. This made Draco angry but soon he started to laugh too, he didn't know why, but he did.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione said, as her laughs subsided "What can I do to make it up to you?" Draco gave her a sly look. She became well aware of the space between them, and how little it was. She looked at his lips and licked her own. "I-I mean we have been very civil to one another lately, even though everyone thinks we still hate one another, but behind closed dorrs, we are civil, _nice _even, and well I wouldn't mind making it up to you, so if you could think of so-" Draco then cut off her rambling by crashing his lips on to hers and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. She let him continue and had no objections. The butterflies in her stomach going crazy, as if they were in a gymnastics class doing flips. She moaned softly as he entered her mouth with his tounge. He smiled while kissing her and rested his forhead on hers. Looking into her eyes.

"You burn brighter than anyone I've ever known Hermione" Draco said, in a whisper.  
"You're a git Draco" Hermione smiled and licked her lips once again. "Look, Hermione, I know.. I know I'm not all that you got, you have Potter and Weasley, but- I- I want to be enough for you.. I want you to be mine"

"Tonight, we are young, so.. lets set the world on fire." She replied.


End file.
